(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a power control device and an image forming device. In particular, the present disclosure is related to a technology for supplying power required for data backup that is executed when power supply from a main power source stops, over an increased amount of time with a cost-efficient device structure.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a typical image forming device has a built-in computer system that executes various types of digital processing. When power supply to such an image forming device stops during digital processing, data loss may occur. One measure for preventing such data loss is to execute data backup involving evacuating data from a volatile memory to a non-volatile memory when stop of power supply is detected.
Further, the amount of digital data that a typical image forming device processes is increasing non-stop, with the increase in printing speed, image definition, and the like. Consequently, the amount of data that an image forming device needs to backup upon stop of power supply is also on the increase. This has led to an increase in the amount of power required to be supplied to an image forming device for executing data backup.
Meanwhile, a typical image forming device has a built-in power control device. Further, when power supply to the image forming device from a main power source stops, the image forming device typically executes data backup by using power accumulated in a smoothing capacitor provided to an AC/DC converter included in the power control device. Accordingly, one possible measure for securing that enough power for data backup is supplied to the image forming device is using a large-capacity electrolytic capacitor as the smoothing capacitor of the AC/DC converter.